


INSECURITIES

by Tsubakis (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tsubakis
Summary: yall too horny
Relationships: Equius Zahhak/Reader
Kudos: 22





	INSECURITIES

**Author's Note:**

> ♐ equius isnt godly strong  
♐reader is chubby nd insecure  
♐thats basically it  
♐oh yeah yall fuckin  
♐ion every write smut so have fun with dis babiezz  
♐ everyone iz 18 or above ;)

♐♐♐♐♐♐  
Everything felt slow, the way my body jiggled in the mirror, the way I blinked, the way I reacted to. Every stretch mark, every scar, every random birthmark had a name or a story. It was strange. I wasn't always this insecure, maybe it hit harder this morning, maybe I just never noticed it but I didn't feel as beautiful anymore. I knew exactly why, Vriska. 

Vriska always had to be better than you, she was skinny, she was popular in a.. Bad way, people loved and hated her. For me it felt like no one cared. Maybe Equius did but he had to, he had to because he's my boyfriend. That's the only reason he has to. I wanted to smash the mirror, break it with my fists and maybe when its smashed to bits and my fists start bleeding ill feel more than hopelessness. Hot, anger fueled, tears spilled over the brink.

"Fat, ugly, and stupid. You should really be ashamed. No one will ever like you." Vriska's words hit like an arrow shot directly into my heart, in a horrible non-poetic way. At first i ignored her but then it started hurting and hurting and they wouldn't leave my mind, I had no freedom from her hatred. Did she want Equius? Is that all she wanted from me? I wish i new but instead im sobbing at my ugly, pudgy, body in the stupid floor length mirror.

♐♐♐♐♐♐

Its been at least an hour of sitting on the floor balled up, sobbing, and naked. Its pitiful. At first, i didn't hear the door open and close or the grunts and shifts of shopping bags. All i could hear was my own choked up voice. I never heard him call my name or walk down the hallway. I didn't even hear him open the door. All i heard from him was his panicked footsteps across the varnished wood floors.

"Hey, hey, hey! What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need ice? A blanket? Baby, please talk to me, tell me what's wrong, please." He tripped over his words in a state of shock, no one outside of your family had seen you like this. "Please, Princess, You have to tell me what's wrong so i can try to help." I didn't think i could produce words, my throat was dry as fuck. The second he kneeled down to the floor he wrapped me in a hug and softly asked how he could help and what he could do.

"Water.." I did my best to make it easy to hear, But over sobs, That's kinda hard to do. Nonetheless, he got the memo and gently set me on the bed and rushed to grab a cold water bottle. Soon, he scrambled into the room with a cold water bottle and a granola bar, The S'mores kind with tiny marshmallows and chocolate, that was always my favorite. "So, Baby doll, can you tell me what happened?" He had already adjusted himself behind me on the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I...I don't know what triggered this meltdown. I remember getting ready in front of my mirror and getting distracted by my marks and scars. Then, i started lingering on what Vriska had said about my body and i just couldn't breath that well and i started sobbing and it all just came crashing down." His chin rested lightly on my head while he listened to my short breakdown of what happened.

"Princess, would you mind telling me what Vriska said to you?" He softly questioned, his tone sounded... Hurt? Maybe it was empathetic.

"Yes, of course. She said i was fat, ugly, and stupid, and that i should be ashamed, and no one would ever love me." Just repeating it made tears prick my eyes. A growl escaped his throat, he was pissed over what she had said. It was obvious.

"Well, Do you wanna know why I love you?" He purred into your neck. Once i nodded, He gently slipped his arms off of my waist and motioned for me to lay back.

"Where should i start... Oh! I know. I adore your tooth gap and the way your cheeks tint when you grin, And, i love every single stretch mark that lies around your breasts and your waist. I love the way you've given birthmarks and freckles individual names. I love the scars on your knees from when you tripped down the stairs when we first met and i walked you to the nurses office in 5th grade. God, that was so long ago and now we're in college. I love every part of you so so much, Princess."

He pointed out every single thing he loved about me, dragging his claws softly along my body, it wasn't meant to be sexual, But, god did it make you wanna fuck. I gently raised my body up to his and locked my arms around his neck before slamming my lips into his. He gasped, And i took that as a chance to fight for dominance.

♐♐♐♐♐♐

After a minute or two of making out he pulled away "Are you sure you want this, Princess?" He asked, It was caring and sweet. I gave a curt nod, he grabbed a fist full of hair, Closer to the ends so it wouldn't hurt, "Speak up, Slut." I loved this part of him. He flipped from soft to dominate so fast and it only made me more desperate. "Y-yes sir..!" The last bit came out in a yelp as he tugged on my hair. He didn't even call you a good girl, Instead he pushed my legs over and dived his head between them.

My fists balled up in the fresh sheets as he bit and licked all over my wet opening. I was already close, normally it took you longer but with him everything was different, maybe its the way he coaxed me to climax but whatever it was sure helped.

As he got more sloppy and rough, I got closer. One hand tangled in his hair and the other stroking and gripping his unbroken horn. Finally, my body shook and quivered against his face and he grunted pulled away. Maybe you had never noticed it until now, But this time when you stroked his horns he climaxed too, Maybe you'd try that next time. 

He gently removed himself from your opening and snaked his way up to your body. Holding you in his arms, he kissed the top of your head and whispered a small goodnight.


End file.
